Railjack/Patch History
*Fixed the Avionic Upgrade window auto scrolling up after Upgrading an Avionic, instead of leaving you in the position you were in prior. *Fixed seeing ‘HC Vidar Fire Suppress’ when using the Tactical Intrinsic Ability Fire Suppression when your Railjack has both fire and electrical damage. *Fixed a script error in the Sentient Anomaly mission. *The Railjack Payload screen will now show the total Ordnance Ammo you have in your account when you're in the Dry Dock, to make it clear that you aren't wasting anything if you craft more than your Railjack can carry. *Fixed ability to spawn Crewships almost indefinitely, resulting in exploitive Intrinsic farming. *Fixed getting a black screen after exiting the Railjack while Transferring to the Operator at the same time. *Fixed inability to Scrap the Fiery Phoenix Battle Avionic due to the description exceeding the screen limits. *Fixed an invisible blocking volume when a Clan Hall is placed just below the Drydock *Fixes towards a script error after returning to the Dry Dock from a Railjack mission. *Fixed a lengthy hitch when switching Loadouts in the Railjack Navigation panel. *Omni tool is now available as a Gear item in your Inventory (Archwing Quest completion required)! This allows you to place the Omni tool in your preferred Gear spot for quick access! **''If you forget to equip the Omni tool in your Gear upon entering a Railjack mission it will still be given to you for the mission.'' *Increased maximum power for Zekti Predator Avionic to 80%, from 72% **''This Avionic was slightly under-performing its cheaper Vidar equivalent.'' *‘Show Equipped’ will now show ranked Avionics that are equipped even when ‘Show Ranked’ is disabled. *Hijacked Crewships now start the reactor meltdown sequence when they reach zero health. *Ordnance weapon icons now become translucent while in cooldown, and will reflect a timer icon to better indicate it’s current cooldown state. *Changed Railjack Engine Component rating stats from Kilometers Per Hour to Meters Per Second to be consistent in the equipped stats. *Fixed Railjack Speed stat showing a higher number than your in-game movement speed. **''This fix needs some explanation. First of all, a bit of trivia, Railjack operates at a different scale than the rest of Warframe. Perhaps some of you have seen space-time breaking down in the form of truly enormous cats... The Speed that was being shown in the drydock in your ship Stats was in the wrong scale and gave numbers that were inaccurate. This also caused the bonus given by your engine, displayed in kilometers-per-hour, to be wrong: an engine might say that it gave an extra 30km per hour, but give far far more than that in the Stats if you did the math to convert. This has been fixed so that: 1) your Stats now show the correct Speed for Railjack's world scale, and, 2) your engines are rated in meters per second which matches up to the Stats. While it may look like your ship's Speed stat in the drydock has gone down significantly, please try flying around in missions and see how your ship handles. This only fixes how the UI reports the numbers in your Stats. No change to how fast your ship actually moves is intended, and if your ship doesn't fly at the meters-per-second shown in the Stats then it should be carefully measured and reported as a bug.'' *Fixed the Railjack Forward Artillery not damaging Crewships past their engines. You should find that the Forward Artillery hits harder and your shot isn’t wasted on just destroying the Crewship engines! *Fixed Crewships not recovering after becoming disabled by your Railjack guns. *Fixed Railjack Host being able to use Navigation before the mission is complete and Clients inability to use Navigation at all when launched from the Dry Dock. **''For clarification, the correct functionality is Host and Client can use Railjack Navigation after mission complete and neither can use Navigation before mission complete.'' *Fixed enemy Captains spawning in the “Asteroid Base Commander” POI and Commanders spawning in the "Kill the Galleon Captain" POI. *Fixed Galvarc Missile Launcher not functioning for Clients. *Fixed Fiery Phoenix not becoming disabled when Flux Energy reaches 0. *Fixed full ranked Flow Burn not being upgraded further when placed into a max rank Grid. *Fixed Battle Avionics remaining disabled for Clients after Railjack is repaired from Critical Breach. *Fixed Dome Charges being consumed when a Client enters the Forward Artillery, regardless of actually firing the BFG. *Fixed issue where Clients would see Forward Artillery reload multiple times while waiting for Host to put Dome Charges in the weapon. *Fixed Clients not seeing Shatter Burst Battle Avionic explosion FX. *Fixed Clients not seeing the missile created by Shatter Burst/Void Hole. *Fixed being left out in space if you were aboard a Crewship when it despawns due to mission completion. *Fixed cases of losing the Railjack Forge UI if you attempted to activate it while sliding. *Fixed Railjack Ammunition and supplies that were spent during a mission not saving at the end of mission. *Fixed losing custom Railjack Skin/Colors if a Host migration occurred and you were the last remaining player. *Fixed Railjack Avionic/Salvage pickups sometimes not showing distance markers. *Fixed the camera breaking when Warping to another player while in the Archwing Slingshot. *Fixed Tactical Menu Chase Camera to better reflect the view of the player’s camera. *Fixed Dry Dock creating a blocking volume in a room that is built below it. *Fixed issues with selecting Veil/Saturn Proxima nodes when using the controller. *Fixed cooldown bar on Railjack Ordnance burst-fire weapons emptying and not start filling until after the laser's done firing, instead of when you initially fire. *Fixed Railjack Tactical Avionics cooldown tooltip information not applying Intrinsic cooldown reductions from Tactical Response and Swift Tactics. *Fixed Void Cloak cooldown timer not updating when viewing in the Tactical Menu. *Fixed Upgraded Avionics not showing their proper description and stats, such as being Ranked vs Unranked. *Improved performance of the Railjack cannons. *Improved performance when using the Imperator Vandal in Railjack. *Optimized the Omni tool to fix a hitch when equipping it. *Made some micro-optimizations to HUD performance, especially on Railjack. *Made a micro-optimization to UI performance, including while piloting the Railjack. *Made a micro-optimization Railjack POI once sub-objectives have been completed. *Made a micro-optimization to a script that handles fire breaking out on a Railjack. *Possible fix for a crash that could occur when joining a mission right as someone picked up some loot in a Crewship. *Fixed UI bug where the End of Mission screen would display 2 Anomaly Shards, even though you received 1 upon completing the Sentient Anomaly POI. **''For further clarification, the Anomaly Shard is given when you complete the Sentient Anomaly POI, not an End of Mission reward for completing the entire mission itself (Fighters, Crewships, etc).'' *Fixed getting an Anomaly Shard on subsequent runs without having to complete the Sentient Anomaly POI. *Fixed Crewships having no behavioural defense against leaving the Railjack level bounds and disappearing completely (now they will scoot back into the combat zone). *Fixed Arch-Gun reload sounds not working when in Railjack POIs. ;Railjack Additions, Changes & Fixes: *Sharing is caring! Loot gathered when on-foot in a Point of Interest, Crewship, and from killing a Boarding Party are now shared between the whole squad, so you don’t individually need to go collect the loot if you’re busy Piloting, Engineering, etc! **''This excludes Health, Ammo, and Energy pickups. Also, AFK players do not get the items shared and cannot pick them up later.'' *Minor Breaches, Fires, and Electrical traps now restore Railjack Health once again when a Catastrophic Failure breach is active! **''The Health return was removed in due to being used to manipulate Railjack invulnerability.'' *Added tips to the "Configure Railjack" screen in the Dojo. Simply hover over the "i" icon in the bottom right corner to learn more about each category! *Avionics and Wreckage dropped in Railjack missions will now display a distance marker! **''The distance marker will appear when the Avionic or Wreckage is near the center of the screen, regardless of how far it is!'' *Updated the ‘Components and Armaments Slots’ description to clarify that they do not apply to Wreckage, only Repaired Wreckage. *Made a micro-optimization to the Railjack UI. **''For those wondering: Micro-optimizations means small adjustments were made to improve performance without any changes to the game’s behavior. So you shouldn’t see anything change except that game runs a little faster!'' *Made a micro-optimization to a common function used by Railjack game-code. *Made a micro-optimization to numerous Railjack missions. *Made a micro-optimization to Railjack lighting. *Made some micro-optimizations to HUD marker performance, especially on Railjack. *Fixed a crash when the Host aborted from a completed Railjack mission. *Fixed a rare crash if you were connecting to a squad while another player was dealing damage with a Railjack weapon. *Fixed a crash when fighting Sentients in the Sentient Anomaly POI. *More fixes towards broken Dry Docks when some players have different progression into the Rising Tide quest. *Fixed cases of Turrets being inoperable if a Host migrates while they were operating it. *Fixed Client bodies disappearing, Railjack turning into just black walls, and more bad states if they were operating a Turret when the Host migrates. *Fixed Clients dying and being Revived when operating a Turret resulting in the Railjack disappearing. *Fixed Clients crashing if the Host migrated during a Critical Breach. *Fixes toward Railjack Fast Travel not working properly while operating a Turret. **''Some issues still persist that we are investigating!'' *Fixed Wing Turrets moving their positions each time a Client mounts them. *Fixed exiting the Railjack with Hildryn’s Balefire active defaulting you to Unarmed with no Arch-Gun. *Fixed weird camera rotations after launching out of the Archwing Slingshot. *Fixed the Quick Progress screen not being usable after the first node transition in Railjack. *Fixed Lavan Elemental Reduction Avionics gain nothing from being Upgraded to Rank 1 unless on an Upgraded Grid. *Fixed Sentient Cores displaying the wrong marker after being picked up. *Fixed a couple issues of hangar doors on the Missile Platform not opening for Clients. *Fixed a script error when an enemy Crewship deploys their healing bubble. *Fixed a script error in the Railjack UI. ;Controller Fixes: Fixed inability to use any Piloting maneuvers due to left stick being bound to zoom, effectively ignoring callouts in Intrinsic details screen. Fixed the Upgrade screen for Avionics in the Dry Dock missing button callouts for Upgrading when using a controller. Fixed LTHUMB button worked to activate the Search box even when the picker wasn't visible in the Avionics screen. Fixed the Left/Right bumpers not functioning in the Avionics Upgrade Screen. Fixed the Sort menu not working in any of the Avionics screens. Fixed becoming stuck in the Avionics screen and having to restart the game. Fixed inability to exit the Avionic Grid Upgrade screen if you place your virtual cursor over a Grid. *Fixed the Avionics screen breaking when selecting ‘Scrap. *Fixed a script error when clicking the Wreckage Scrap button. *Fixed a script error when using the Void Hole Battle Avionic. ;The Great Reactor Buffings: Just like you and your buff New Year resolutions, we’re here with some of ours (although maybe not as buff as yours - you’re looking great we must say). Introducing global buffs for all Reactor types found in the wild. Any existing gear you have will simply be adjusted for Avionics capacity, which will automatically be a buff in all cases (note: the Vidar III’s range has been compressed significantly from a 30 -100 range to the new 90 -100 range, but we will not give you lower adjustments if you had a Vidar III Reactor with Avionics capacity values in the 90 -100 range before this change). Lavan Reactor Mk I: Avionic Capacity now 20 to 30 (from 10 to 20) Lavan Reactor Mk II: Avionic Capacity now 50 to 60 (from 10 to 40) Lavan Reactor Mk III: Avionic Capacity now 80 to 90 (from 20 to 70) Vidar Reactor Mk I: Avionic Capacity now 30 to 40 (from 10 to 25) Vidar Reactor Mk II: Avionic Capacity now 60 to 70 (from 20 to 50) Vidar Reactor Mk III: Avionic Capacity now 90 to 100 (from 30 to 100) Zetki Reactor Mk I: Avionic Capacity now 10 to 20 (from 5 to 10) Zetki Reactor Mk II: Avionic Capacity now 40 to 50 (from 5 to 30) Zetki Reactor Mk III: Avionic Capacity now 70 to 80 (from 10 to 50) With these changes, it’s important to note how we got from Point A to B. When initially setting up the Avionics values of these rewards, we did not forsee the depth of the frustration the ranges caused, but in hindsight we should have. Thanks to your feedback, we are able to confidently make broad and major buffs across the board. ;Tenebrous Ephemera Removal and Future Acquisition: TEMPORARILY removed the Tenebrous Ephemera as a drop from Reinforced Sentient Containers aboard the Sentient Anomaly in Veil Proxima. The drop method is causing numerous issues in terms of connectivity stability and player frustration. We’re going to be changing the acquisition method that won’t involve a direct drop rate in a near future Hotfix/Update, and will instead be closer to a token system (complete X Anomaly missions to buy Ephemera from a vendor). *''The Tenebrous Ephemera will be coming back as soon as possible in a better acquisition method'' ;Railjack Additions, Changes, and Fixes: *Affinity gained from all Omni tool Repairs and Forge actions aboard the Railjack is now shared with the squad! **''Previously, only the player who performed the Repair with the Omni tool/Forge action gained Affinity. Now, when any individual completes tasks with the Omni tool or Forge, the Affinity will be shared across all members. This is not restricted to those onboard the Railjack - those flying around in your Archwing or taking out Crewships will also benefit. The goal here is to have the efforts of one benefit all and ultimately help each other earn Intrinsics for shared activities that keep the Railjack afloat.'' *Wreckage limit has been changed to match the existing Riven method in terms of how the limit behaves to the player. Instead of Wreckage being auto-scrapped when over the limit, a prompt will appear upon returning to the Dry Dock that indicates the over limit Wreckage must be dealt with before you can start another Railjack mission. *Wreckage Repairs that are partially funded or waiting for completion (timer not expired yet) can now be cancelled! Resources funded will be returned and the Wreckage will remain in your Inventory to be Repaired or Scrapped later. ** ***Keep in mind this doesn’t change the 80% refund from Scrapping Repaired Wreckage. *Changed base Avionics so they all have at least one rank to address difficulty knowing which ones you can scrap and which ones you can't, due to the ‘no ranks’ Avionics stacking with all other unrankeds: **Lavan Ablative Shell **Lavan Heat Sink **Lavan Last Stand **Lavan Thermatic **Lavan Phasic Weave **Lavan Predator **Lavan Winged Force **Lavan Winged Steel **Vidar Last Stand *To accomodate for the base Avionic change above, other Avionics have been changed: **Vidar Predator: Higher base stat and higher drain **Vidar Winged Steel: Lower drain **Vidar Winged Force: Lower drain *Numerous UI changes in the name of organization and clarity have been made to the Railjack Research and Configure screens: **Added MK category tabs to the Railjack Research screen to better sort and display your growing Inventory of Research. **Added Categories, Search Bar, and Sort options to the Railjack Components and Armaments screens. **Added a ‘Show Equipped’ and ‘Show Ranked’ option in the Avionics Scrap screen. **Battle and Tactical Avionic Grids now have Grid category icons to mark which is which. ***''In addition, when picking a Battle Grid, we now reinforce which Grid you are selecting/viewing Avionics for by showing the category name and icon.'' *Hull Breach that are active when the mission succeeds will be fixed automatically. **''This addresses missions failing after having already succeeded the mission due to players unable to fix the Hull Breach in time.'' *Increased the Range of Winged Cyclone, Winged Force, Winged Steel, and Winged Storm to 1000m. **''This also fixes these Archwing based Avionics for Railjack also affecting the Railjack itself.'' *Increased the mount animation speed for the Archwing Slingshot and Wing Turrets. *Toned down the FX for both the Particle Ram and Fiery Phoenix Battle Avionic when aboard the Railjack. **''This change is being made due to plenty of feedback requesting less visibility-inhibiting FX.'' *To further increase the visibility when a Forge is available for use in the Railjack, the two screens and orange circle above, and activation button will glow when it’s ready and appear off then it’s busy. ** *Reduced the brightness of the Crewship healing bubble burst FX. *Changed the Railjack entrance UI marker to use the same blue as the Railjack marker in-mission. *Refining in the Forge Bay with a controller now requires you to click and hold X for 1 second instead of simply clicking X. **''This addresses accidental Refining due to mashing X to open the Forge window.'' *The ‘Open Squads’ line now appears at the bottom of the Star Chart Railjack node mission info popup for consistency. **''Depending on the node, it was previously buried in between the Requirements or Rewards lines.'' *Fixed not gaining Intrinsics after mission completion. **''An example of this situation would be if the mission succeeded while a Boarding Party was still aboard, but not fully dealt with until after the mission success popup.'' *Fixed a case of loading a Railjack mission forever due to some players having different progression into the Rising Tide quest. *Fixed Clients being stuck in a permanent streaming tunnel if they were in Dojo and Host in Liset. *Fixed cases of exiting the Archwing Slingshot resulting in a black screen. *Fixed a crash that could occur in Railjack if you were inside an enemy Crewship when it's destroyed. *Fixed Flux Energy that was in the capacity provided by Hyperflux Avionic being lost between Railjack sessions. *Fixed the stat value of Flux Capacity on Reactors showing higher than actual stats. **''We're using Round To value of 10 instead of 1, so some values were showing higher than they should be (37.x would show as 40).'' *Fixed Rhino’s Roar ability buffing Battle Avionics on the Railjack. **''Warframe abilities are not intended to increase the performance of the Railjack.'' *Fixed the Shatter Burst Battle Avionic not displaying damage numbers when it affects enemies. *Fixed being in Operator mode in the Dry Dock and then starting a Railjack mission resulting in your Operator being in it’s non-combat Dojo state. *Fixed pressing the ‘Reset Defaults’ button in the Railjack Customization screen punting you back to the Railjack Components screen. *Fixed Scrap button for Repaired Wreckage having the same text as for unrepaired Wreckage. *Fixed Last Stand Avionics descriptions showing incorrect upgrade numbers. *Fixed Wing Turrets on the Railjack sometimes disappearing in AR mode. *Fixed swapping around Battle Avionics in the Dry Dock sometimes resulting in misordered Battle Avionics in your Railjack mission. *Fixed placeholder text in the Tactical Menu when viewed while in a Missile Platform. *Fixed overzealous particle sizes on the Naberus, Corposant Prime, and Spore Ephemeras when in Archwing. *Fixed inability to interact with Chat when viewing the Railjack Research screen with a controller. *Fixed Kuva Lich transmissions playing while in the Railjack Star Chart. *Fixed a script error when using the Archwing Slingshot. *Fixed a script error when using the Forward Artillery. *Fixed a script error when transitioning to and from the Dry Dock. *Fixed a script error when boarding a Crewship. *Fixed network race conditions that could cause a crash when playing Railjack. *Fixed super bright lighting during the exit cinematic of some Point of Interests. ;Railjack Additions, Changes, and Fixes: *Players will now have ~3 seconds of invulnerability when exiting the Railjack or a Point of Interest! **''This window allows for a moment to escape from the incoming damage aimed close to your location so you don’t fall victim to a one-shot death.'' *Increased the refund from Scrapping repaired Wreckage to 80% from 50%. **''A welcomed increase from feedback that still maintains the risk vs reward of repairing Wreckage, hence why is it not a 100% return.'' *Repairing a minor Railjack Breach/Fire/Electrical when a Catastrophic Failure breach is active will no longer give Health back to the Railjack. **''This addresses numerous cases of Railjack invulnerability abuse by manipulating the Catastrophic Failure breach timer. We’re looking at other ways to allow Health on minor Breach repairs/fires/electrical during a Catastrophic Failure without opening the door to this misuse.'' *Wreckage capacity now appears in the equip screen for Components and Armaments, allowing you to see how many you currently own while Scrapping. *Distance values on Railjack enemies will now be displayed once their name is visible. *Upgraded art quality for certain Grineer Installations in Railjack missions. *Made some micro-optimizations to the Railjack HUD. *Fixed inability to destroy enemy Crewships that have been hijacked. *Fixed the wide door in the Pulse Turbine not opening for Clients. *Fixed being placed outside of the Railjack level when loading into a Railjack mission from your Orbiter as the Operator. *Fixed control settings such as mouse sensitivity being set to non-Railjack settings when a Crewship is destroyed. **''This was most noticeable when Piloting the Railjack during the Crewship explosion, as sensitivity would abruptly change until the Pilot seat was dismounted.'' *Fixed cases of Armament Wreckage unique stats not showing. This was due to the physical Armament not being equipped on the side of the *Railjack, which then considered it not equipped. *Fixed Carcinnox Armaments displaying incorrect Falloff ranges in the Dry Dock stats. *Fixed the Munition Ammo count UI in the Railjack displaying 1 more capacity than you actually have (ie 30/31). *Fixed Railjack Forge not applying yield multipliers (Engineer Intrinsic bonus) to displayed craft amounts. *Fixes towards Ram Sleds occurring during a transition to the Dojo after completing a Railjack mission. *Fixed hazard markers (Fire, Electricity, Fast Travel) inside the Railjack appearing in the wrong locations when viewed in the Tactical Menu while on the Pilot seat or side Turrets. *Fixed missing Railjack enemy UI after exiting/returning/exiting the Railjack. *Fixed incorrect minimap overlay when failing a Railjack mission and returning to the Dojo. *Fixed Railjack enemies displaying a Rank of 00. *Fixed a crash while transitioning levels in the Railjack. *Fixed a script error that can occur when exiting the Archwing Slingshot after opening the pause menu, which caused a persistent black screen. **''Some camera issues still persist that we’re investigating.'' *Fixed some Mods displaying under the Items section on the End of Mission screen. *Fixed Reliquary Drive appearing to have the ‘vacant’ text even after completing the Key quest. *Fixed unlocalized Railjack recall text. ;Railjack Additions, Changes, and Fixes: ;Halved Fighter Armor Enemy Fighters in Railjack have too much armor - meaning your Railjack weapons just don’t feel great in the time it takes to kill an enemy. All Fighter Armor values have been halved, with a slight boost in health for non-elites to compensate. Armor value changes: *Flak: 300 to 150 *Elite Flak: 350 to 175 *Taktis: 250 to 125 *Elite Taktis: 350 to 175 *Cutter: 250 to 125 *Elite Cutter: 300 to 150 *Outrider: 800 to 300 *Elite Outrider: 800 to 400 Health value changes: *Flak health: 250 to 375 *Taktis health: 200 to 300 *Cutter health: 200 to 300 Our intent is to make Railjack weapons more effective on their own. As such, Rhino’s Roar and Saryn’s Toxic Lash no longer unintentionally affect Railjack weapons, as per DEMarcus’ post here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1159587-rail-jack-crewship-strategies-dome-charges/ All Battle Avionics are now potential drops from Elite fighters in Deep Space. Also, with new permanent markers on Avionics, you’ll now ensure none go unclaimed, because you’ll see them! Battle Avionics rarity was exacerbated by the units they dropped on - adding drops to Elite fighters should increase your chances of acquiring one. We want to see the effects of these new drops before making additional changes. ;Munitions Vortex *Elite Exo Taktis *Elite Gyre Taktis ;Countermeasures *Elite Exo Taktis *Elite Kosma Cutter *Elite Gyre Cutter ;Blackout Pulse *Elite Exo Taktis ;Tether *Elite Exo Flak ;Particle Ram *Elite Exo Cutter ;Shatter Burst *Elite Exo Flak ;Seeker Volley *Elite Exo Cutter ;Void Hole *Elite Exo Flak **''Adding Void Hole to Elite Exo Flaks should make it significantly easier to acquire due to their spawn rates, but we will continue to watch all the drops in case they need further changes.'' ;Fiery Phoenix *Elite Exo Cutter ;Weapon & Proc Adjustments: The idea of ‘one damage type to rule them all’ is one we want to avoid in Railjack’s early days. We are rebalancing aspects of certain Damage types to ensure there’s balanced choices. The Armor changes in conjunction with this means this is a combined effort of finding the right place for all damage types, not just one leader. Please bear with us as we navigate this particular space - with your help, hopefully everyone will get to put their favourites from their Arsenal to use! *Decreased the effectiveness of the Particle proc but increased its Duration **''Reduced to 7.5% damage bonus per hit, still stacks, and lasts 20 seconds. The exponential growth and short duration meant this was far more beneficial to rapid-fire guns than anything else.'' *Increased the effectiveness of the Incendiary proc but decreased its Duration **''Double the damage per tick but half the duration; same total damage but in less time to feel more relevant.'' *Pulsar series **Increased base damage **Increased fall off range ***''These extremely precise weapons were having trouble competing with the other options available. Increased damage by about 10% and increased effective range should help give them a more viable role.'' *Photor series **Increased fall off range ***''Extra range and these also benefit indirectly from the improvement to Incendiary status.'' *Cryophon series **Reduced damage and increased fall off range ***''Reducing the armor values of enemies made these capable of killing every enemy in a single hit, this brings them back in line with the intended time to kill. Please bear in mind we are actively watching player stats and collecting feedback, and are willing to iterate on balance.'' *Zetki House **Reduced Heat Accretion for all Zetki weapon variants apart from Cryophon ***''This house trades more heat for more damage, but it felt like they were TOO hot for the amount of extra damage you got. Compared to the baseline weapons, Zetki now offers 50% more damage for double heat instead of quadruple heat.'' ;Rush Repair Drone Removed from Market: We are removing the option to buy the Rush Repair Drone and leaving it only as a reward earned at the end of mission (no longer an in-world drop due to security concerns). We are doing this based on feedback that as a purchasing option it feels too unfair of an advantage. While it technically abides by our rule of ‘Pay for Time’, it bypasses a huge segment of the Railjack resource value. You can still pay to rush Repairs once you’ve contributed resources, but '''you can no longer outright bypass the entire experience by purchasing the item from the market.' We will continue to use Rush Repair Drones as a reward - just not as a Market item.'' ;Doubled the chance of obtaining Wreckage from End of Mission Rewards This increase will help you acquire more pieces so you can pick and choose which you want to keep. However, we needed to reduce the chance of obtaining Relics to accommodate the Wreckage increase. *Permanent in-world markers have been added to Avionics and Salvage in Railjack when they drop. **''This will allow you to always know what remains on the field of battle, and how to navigate accordingly. Adding awareness to the important loot has been a huge request, and this visibility increase should make sure no loot is left behind. Aside, we are reviewing ‘vacuum’ range.'' *Asterite Resource pickups now reward 2x as much Asterite. **''Asterite costs for Wreckage were going a bit too slowly, so now you will earn it at twice the rate.'' *Your Squad Overlay is now visible when in various Railjack modes (Pilot, Weapon, etc). **''There’s been consistent expression that ‘seeing my Squad’s status’ is important. We have now ensured it’s visible when piloting / gunning / etc, and we have added some new iconography to show player states.'' *Added ‘Squad Status’ for Railjack Missions in the Squad Overlay. **''These Icons show what your squadmates are doing, including: pilot, gunner, cannon, Omni Tool, Archwing, at a point of interest, engineering, fighting a boarding team, in slingshot, in Crewship, or just messing around on the Railjack doing nothing specific.'' *Intrinsic points can no longer be gained once all available Intrinsics are maxed out. If you are already above the maximum, your additional points have not been lost. *Railjack minimap is now always fully visible. *Better centered the Railjack Pilot HUD diamond. *Added new force feedback to all Weapons and Missile Launchers. *Off-screen space enemy markers in Archwing now show awareness state fill. *Fixed some color and alpha settings on off-screen markers in Archwing for better visibility. *Increased brightness and thickness of enemy markers in Railjack. *Updated the Railjack name placement on all Skins to be better visible. *Set the maximum length for Railjack Names to 50 characters - in practice, this is almost an increase. The limit before was set by width along the available real estate. Now we have properly conforming names. . *Optimized camera placements overall when customizing Railjack / viewing aspects. *The ‘Toggle Interior’ button now has a checkbox to indicate active state. *Railjack Health and Shield now show when they are invulnerable (i.e after a Catastrophic Failure Breach). *Removed HUD markers from missiles launched by Seeker Volley battle avionic, which also fixed enemy HUD markers disappearing. *The player’s view of a Cloaked Railjack (using Void Cloak) is now a more obvious effect. *Railjack name shows in ‘edit name’ input box. *Railjack name shows in HUD instead of generic ‘Railjack’. *Cargo consoles now show a small effect when they are busy and unavailable to use. *Controller ‘start’ button now closes tactical menu instead of opening top menu. *Slightly zoomed out the tactical map when on the railjack, increased visibility of minimap features. *Sorting for Drain will now sort higher Drain to the top. *Added Wreckage count to equip screen. *Fixed Engines Colour customization not working properly. *Fixed an issue with Railjack stats appearing as the default one when pressing ESC on any part of Components menu. *Fixed missing sounds on a certain Archwing fly-in cinematic. *Fixed a script error in the Tactical Map. *Fixed erroneous ‘Stealth’ component from Railjack gun Huds. *Fixed Arrows for Railjack markers pointing the wrong way when you have a scaled HUD. *Fixed Nekros’ Shadows of the Dead spawning enemy ships inside Railjacks (lol). *Fixed an issue where using the Archwing Slingshot with Melee equipped causes issues. *Fixed an issue where you could use menus while in Archwing Slingshot. *Fixed the ‘Hijacked’ Grineer Crewship spawning inside geometry. *Fixed multiple HC tags appearing. *Fixed an issue where players entering Grineer Ramsleds could travel unknown places. *Fixed Ivara’s Zipline persisting when in Railjack Emplacements. *Fixed Railjack audio looping when in Landing Craft. *Fixed the Reliquary Void Branches not persisting. *Fixed Ballistic and Particle damage icons being swapped in-game. *Fixed Railjack Slingshot FX colour not updating properly. *Fixed Railjack Weaponry appearing at odd angles for Clients when dismounting. *Fixed Clients being permanently dead in Railjacks if they return to a Dojo in the ‘Revive’ screen. *Fixed Tactical views of players on Railjack Weaponry not working correctly. *Fixed overlapping music on mission complete. *Fixed being able to acquire Revolite by methods other than crafting / preparing Payloads. *Fixed Archwing death causing players to respawn at the beginning of the mission. *Fixed Omni tool equip animation causing loss of functionality when mounting emplacements/piloting. *Fixed Omni Tool having an ammo type (which didn’t actually interact with anything). *Fixed multiple crashes that could occur when loading into a mission as a client in a Landing Craft. *Fixed Omni Tool showing level ‘0’. *Fixed being able to exit an emplacement without animations instantly by spamming esc multiple times. *Fixed railjack mission complete popup rendering behind the railjack HUD. *Fixed grineer Crewship console disabling the shield when exiting the hack without completing. *Fixed Crewship healing bubble not being seen or affected by clients. *Fixed Sigma Engines displaying incorrect stats. *Fixed some weapons showing incorrect icons. *Fixed railjack engineering 10 intrinsic not working for clients. *Fixed the repair drones not disappearing if someone else repairs the malfunction before the drones finish it. *Fixed drifting sound stopping properly when pilot leaves pilot seat during drifting. *Fixed bug where Intrinsics could be kept on mission abort, which was never intended. *Fixed Archwing bug that would cause Clients to be stuck with normal weapons if they slingshot into a non-Crewship enemy. ;Railjack Changes & Fixes: *Significantly increased the amount of Common Resources awarded by the End of Mission Rewards. This touches on our plans for Economy balancing within Railjack, and should lend a hand to furthering your Wreckage and Payload crafting projects! *Crewship projectiles no longer seek after Archwings! They’ll still attempt to fire at you but they will no longer seek and one-hit-KO your Archwing. *Fixed inability to enter the ‘Investigate Anomaly’ objective on Ruse War Field. *Fixed screen turning completely black when inside a Blackhole, forever searching for that guy from that space movie with the books. *Fixed players becoming stuck in an infinite loading tunnel when launching from the Orbiter. *Fixed common crash that could occur when a Crewship was destroyed while someone was aboard. *Fixed a crash when trying to access the Payload screen during Host migration, or at the start of the mission before it's done loading. *Fixed Non-Elite Exo Fighters unable to spawn in Veil Proxima. *Fixed Gyre Elites not dropping Avionics. ;Railjack Changes & Fixes: *We’ve added improved visuals towards the Forge Stations in Railjack to better illustrate when a Station is busy. The floor ring located at the base of each Station will now appear lit when the Station is ready for Forging, and will appear unlit when the Station is busy. *This also fixes missing progress circle UI for the Forge Stations to indicate when a Station is busy. *Enemy Crewship UI markers will now always be displayed no matter what the range is to fix tedious scouring to find that poor last victim. We are also working on improving flow overall. *Fixed missing controller key callouts on the Railjack Tactical Menu. You may notice no callout at all, which means the Tactical Menu is not bound to anything and you must bind it first. *Fixed max ranked Battle Forge Railjack Avionic trying to subtract 3.4E+38 seconds (more than the age of the universe) from remaining Forge cooldown time. *Fixed Railjack Engines and Reactors displaying as equipped on the wrong part of the Railjack (Engines on Wing Turrets, etc). *Fixed activating the Omni gear recall twice in succession resulting in breaking the UI timer, not teleporting you, and inability to use it again. *Fixed an unhackable console in a Grineer Galleon Railjack base *Fixed End of Mission screen popping up and 2nd mission not starting when you fail a mission in Railjack, return to Dry Dock, and then try to start another mission. *Fixes towards crashes occurring from Crewships. *Fixed a crash related to Railjack encounters activating during a Host migration. *Fixed a script error if Client is going from Dry Dock to a session hosted from the Orbiter. *Fixed some Railjack interior textures appearing more ‘Wear & Tear’ than others. ;Railjack Changes & Fixes: *Asteroids now drop multiple Resources! Alongside other Resources, this significantly increase Titanium gains; a prominent feedback request! *You may notice a blinking indication on Veil Proxima from time to time. We suggest investigating... *Pennant and Quellor Blueprints are now shared pickups; no longer required for all players to manually collect the pickup! Thanks for your patience as we work toward the rest of the on-foot items being picked up. *You can now trade Avionics in your Dojo or Maroo’s Bazaar! *Increased chance to get common and uncommon Resources from associated crates onboard Crewships and other Points of Interest to aid in your Forging and overall Resource required crafting needs. This increase in commons and uncommons was achieved by directing Rare resources to be space-combat only drops, and having common and uncommon more dominant on-foot. *Points of Interest and Crewships that launch Ramsleds will now only do so 4 times. This fixes Crewships launching an infinite amount of Ramsleds to knock at your door. *Changed the pips of Avionic Ranks vs Grid Ranks to better illustrate between the two. *Added House icons to Avionic names for clarity. *The Railjack name text now has its own separate color slot in the ‘Primary Text Color’. *Optimizations towards performance when Piloting the Railjack. *Removed scannable lore items from the ‘Investigate Anomaly’ objective nodes. They shall return when ready! *Added visual variety to the asteroids in Saturn Proxima and Veil Proxima. *Ramsleds have been given an upgrade the farther you progress into the Railjack Star Chart! Be on the lookout for shielded variants that will require precise aim and firepower! *Revised description for error message about unable to find an open squad: **Could not find an Open Squad. Please try again, or launch a new session from your personal Railjack stationed in a Dojo's Dry Dock. *Fixed players being blocked from returning to Dry Dock after new Update/Hotfix/Host migration. You’ll now see a nice message telling you to return to the Dry Dock to get your goodies! *Fixed incorrect droptable for all enemies in nodes that give you the ‘Investigate Anomaly’ objective. *Fixed infinite spawn exploit from the Assassinate target, Blite in Galleon Points of Interest. The cooldown for him to spawn new minions now ramps up over time. *Fixes towards cases where the End of Mission screen displays more Intrinsic earned than you actually did. *Fixed being in all types of broken states if the Crewship you’re piloting blows up. *Fixed Host migration after exposing a radiator in a point of interest (Pulse Turbine, Shipkiller Platform, etc) resulting in an inability to complete the mission. *Fixed the Hyperflux Flux Capacity buff not properly applying to the Railjack. *Potential fix towards losing Railjack objective markers after a Host migration. *Potential fix for the Asteroid Hanger Crewship being stuck, resulting in an inability to complete the mission. *Fixed inability to progress past certain doors in the Railjack Missile Platform interior. As reported here: *Fixed the shortcut path not opening up for Clients when destroying the Core in the Missile Platform. *Fixed for certain weapons still damaging the Elite Kosma Flak through it's shield ability. *Fixed Rhino’s Iron Skin FX applying to the Nose/Wing Turrets. *Fixed seeing tiny asteroids back in your Orbiter/Dry Dock. *Fixed a script error if an encounter triggered during a Host migration. ;Avionics Drop Chance Increase + Dirac Resource Drop Change: Dirac is one-size-fits-all resource for Railjack upgrading - from Grid to Avionics. Wreckage can be scrapped for it, Avionics can be scrapped for it, and it can be found virtually everywhere in Railjack missions. Avionics are an important part of your Railjack customization and power experience, and are only found in a few places. For this round of changes, we are doing the following: *Removed Dirac from Grineer Fighter Drop Tables. This now means everywhere else (mission complete, scrapping, point of interest, etc) are the best sources for Dirac. Having Grineer Fighters be the best source for everything was overkill - they now are Avionics and Resource focused. *Increased Avionics Drop Chance from 10% to 15% from Grineer Fighters. This means you will come across Avionics more frequently, thus - more chances at ones you don’t have, and more Dirac chances from your duplicates. *Increased the Wreckage Dirac Scrap Values across the board by 3x. **MK I Wreckage increased from 25 to 75 Dirac. **MK II Wreckage increased from 50 to 150 Dirac. **MK III Wreckage increased from 75 to 225 Dirac. **This also fixed an issue with Clan Engines not all scaling correctly. Next up on our list is Resources overall, universal Loot Pickup sharing, and more! Railjack Changes & Fixes: *Crewships now have their own unique enemy marker to differentiate them from all other fighters around! *Removed (for real this time) Credit Caches from the Railjack rewards, as the ‘bonus rewards’ still included Credits. *Elite Kosma Flaks will now only use their shield ability if facing their target. *Removed Resource collection sound for all items except: Carbides, Copernics, Cubic Diodes and Pustrels due to a constant stream of that specific sound because it happens for every single pickup. Sound is now reserved for important Forging Resources! *Fixed an exploit where Turret encounters would infinitely respawn despite not being intended to (nor Grineer having the means to generate infinite turrets, yet). *Fixed inability to complete a Railjack mission with a Pulse Turbine objective if a Host migration occurred, due to vulnerable radiators respawning and breaking the objective. *Fixes towards Clients taking a longer time than normal to load back into a Railjack mission after a Host migration has occurred. Clients will typically take longer than the Host to load back in, but hopefully this cuts down the load time a bit. *Fixed Armament Wreckage not showing their innate bonuses before and after Repair. The before Repair stats can be seen by selecting the Armament Wreckage and pressing TAB. *Fixed unequipping and equipping Railjack Components resulting in their upgrades stacking. *Fixed a potential script error with the Missile Platforms in Railjack missions. *Fixed a script error when using the Railjack Particle Ram. ; Railjack Changes & Fixes: *Added Railjack Health perks for performing repairs on the Railjack: **15% of max Health for Fire and Electricity Traps **20% of max Health for Ruptures **30% of max Health for Hull Breaches *Currently a Hull Breach Repair grants you 10 seconds of Railjack invulnerability. With the added Health perk for Hull Breaches, we’ve tweaked the Railjack Invulnerability time to grant a benefit to those with haste to compensate! Repairing a Hull Breach now grants Railjack invulnerability scaled to the amount of time left on the ‘Catastrophic Failure Imminent' timer. You can get anywhere from 5 - 15 seconds of Railjack invulnerability based on your Hull Breach Repair urgency. *Removed Credit Caches from the Railjack reward table! Relics have been added in Railjack missions to compensate for this. *Increased the cooldown of the Elite Kosma Flak's Shield ability and fixed the shield not actually blocking damage sometimes. *Adjusted hit boxes on the Elite Kosma Flak for improved accuracy. *Adjustments to the Archwing Cannon firing animation for a less janky launch. *Removed a certain floating prison found in Railjack missions due to numerous collision/sizing issues. It shall return at a later date! *Enabled Push-To-Talk in Railjack keyboard bindings. *Removed Crewship eligibility from the Simulacrum. *Fixed the Sover Strait node missing from Earth Proxima. *Fixed attempting to load to the Dry Dock through the Railjack from the Orbiter sometimes causing infinite loading or a crash. *Fixed a soft lock when attempting to Repair Wreckage in someone else's Dojo. *Fixed a crash when attempting to load into a Railjack mission with a Friend. *Fixed a crash when returning to the Dry Dock from a failed mission. *Fixed a crash when selecting a Shield Array MK III. *Fixed having to re-complete the Railjack objectives if there was a Host migration. *Fixed getting numerous script errors after completing multiple missions and a Host migration occurred. This could result in objectives breaking or not updating after the migration. *Fixed Pilot Intrinsic “Ramming Speed” not functioning. *Fixed missing Railjack Health after a Host migration occurred. *Fixed the ‘Ramming Speed’ Pilot skill not functioning. *Fixes towards infinite Railjack Void tunnel when transitioning from different levels. *Fixed being placed in a weird state if you tried to launch out of the Railjack Cannon right after the Host did. *Fixed enemy Crewships attempting to fire at things that aren't visible, either due to cover or via being invisible (ie. Itzal). *Fixed discrepancies with End of Mission Intrinsics gained sometimes not displaying correctly. *Fixed Railjack End of Mission results getting stuck on screen if kept open during return to Dry Dock. *Fixes towards Clients not seeing all their gained items on the End of Mission screen when returning to the Dry Dock. *Fixed not being awarded the Forging Bay Resources from your Railjack mission upon returning to the Dry Dock. *Fixed some Railjack Components not having their upgrades unapplied when the Component is removed. *Fixed Shield Arrays with the Shield redirection buff giving the Railjack an infinite buff. This also removes the resistance buff from the shield redirection buff. Wing Turrets still receive the same damage bonus on next shot. *Fixed the Avionic Scrap screen not displaying the Ranks of Avionics. *Fixed the Avionic Scrap screen perpetually appearing when opening your Inventory screen if you accessed the Scrap screen prior. *Fixed turning invisible if you were in another players Railjack Arsenal when the mission started. *Fixed Railjack walls appearing invisible when a Ramsled hits you while you're in the Nose Turret AR (Augmented Reprojection) mode. *Fixed Warframe ability sounds not playing properly when in a Railjack Turret. *Fixed the Dry Dock platform used to enter the Railjack clipping into it if the Caballero Railjack Skin is equipped. *Fixed base Components displaying a rank 0. These are base items that have no rank. *Fixed ability to craft more Munition than you can afford in the Payload screen, thus going into the negative values and receiving an error. *Fixed Dredger and Outrider projectiles going through collisions. *Fixed a script error when the Forward Artillery Cannon is charging while someone is transitioning between the Railjack and Archwing. *Fixed cases of the Forward Artillery Cannon becoming stuck when attempting to face your target. *Fixed the Forward Artillery Cannon not functioning after a Host migration has occurred. *Fixes towards the Railjack appearing very dark (Cy forgot to pay the hydro bill). *Fixed seeing the wrong prompt when attempting to further rank up an already max rank Intrinsic. *Fixed missing texture in the Tactical Menu minimap when it's opened while returning to the Dry Dock. *Fixed duplicate description text for Reactors with the "chance to automatically seal a breach" perk. *Fixed Outriders being stuck to Turrets in their Codex diorama. *Fixed losing your chosen UI Theme when Piloting a Railjack. *Fixed Client audio replication bugs on the Radar Tower in Railjack. *Fixes to some Archwing Cannon sounds not playing correctly. *Fixed Octavia Abilities not properly ducking ambient and combat music in Railjack. *Fixed some overly repetitive Cy transmissions. *Fixed missing transmissions for Galleon/Asteroid Base points of interest. *Fixed missing descriptions for Chat linked Railjack Resources. *Fixed a script error when using the Omni. *Fixed a script error when viewing/closing the Tactical Menu. *Fixed a script error in the Railjack HUD. *Fixed a script error when a Crewship encounter started. *Fixed script error that can occur when reviving after dying in a Turret. *Corrected Zekti Cryphon stats to their intended values. This fixes the Zekti Cryphon not having stronger damage than the base Cryphon. *Tweaked flares and explosion FX of Fighters and Crewships in Railjack missions. *Fixed incorrect scale and lighting of a certain prison. *Fixed missing collision on some Crewships in Railjak. *Fixed a crash when attempting to join a player’s Railjack from their Orbiter. *Fixed a script crash that could kill your Railjack HUD. *Fix for Clients not seeing turret weapon attachment animations in Railjack. * Increased the vacuum radius on Archwing and Railjack **Railjack 200m to 250m **Archwing 25m to 50m *Reduced the the hold time to upgrade Avionics by 50%. *Made the number of Fresnels and Nullstones that drop match the number dropped by other rare resources. *Doubled the amount of End of Mission Railjack commons and slightly increased uncommons. *Changed RailJack ‘Form A Crew’ button to also include ‘Select A Mission’ instruction *Railjack Avionics, Dirac, and Wreckage can now vacuumed by Archwing. *Changed spawning balance near end of Skirmish missions so there are fewer Crewships and Fighters as objectives near completion. *Reduced damage multiplier on Crewship engines. *Made Crewships more resilient to Archwing fire. *Sentients in the Railjack Key retrieval mission no longer drop loot to address farming infinite Resources. This mission is intended to be a one-and-done mission to give you your Railjack Reliquary Key. *Fixed not being able to join a Railjack mission from the Star Chart if you hadn't already completed the node. *Fixed Intrinsic not showing on the End of Mission screen when returning to Dojo from Railjack. *Fixed getting a duplicate Avionic pickup when just picking up one in a Railjack mission. *Fixed script error when starting a mission from your Orbiter, proceeding to the Dry Dock instead, and then starting a Railjack mission from Dry Dock and skipping the cinematic. *Fixed the Railjack Wing Turrets FX lingering across the game until you restarted. *Fixed a crash when on the Railjack Pilot seating during level level transition. *Fixed a crash when transitioning to missions from the Railjack. *Fixed a crash when failing a Railjack mission. *Fixed a crash when in the Intrinsics screen. *Introduced Railjack flight, customization, and progression. *Introduced. }} Category:Railjack Category:Tabview